Spellbound
by Pay-Pay-Anime
Summary: Being a shinobi is tough, but is it easier being King Of Demons? Well, Naruto is going through some changes right now, but will his friends see through these changes and help him through all of this? Naru&Saku, Sasu&Ino, Mina&Kush Updates kinda slow
1. Start Of A Legend

Well, my pathetic attempt to write a story. I wish I owned Naruto... then Naruto'd already be with his father and I'd be rich.

**"Inu" **Kyuubi/ Demonic Naruto/ Shinigami & Inner Sakura talking

_**'I'**_Kyuubi/ Demonic Naruto/ Shinigami & Inner Sakura thinking

"Tori" Regular talking

_'Saru'_ Regular Thinking

**Hitsugi! Kuichose no Jutsu! **

**Hajime!!!**

"What am I gonna do? My hands and feet are turning into paws. Kyuubi, what are you doing to me?" Naruto asked his tenant as Kyuubi only stared at the 12 year old gennin.

**"Kit. Just calm down. It's the seal that's taking my chakra and making your body resemble my own at a slow pace."**

"WHAT?"

**"The seal is pulling more of my chakra than your body can handle. Your chakra is not able to handle the pressure so the more you train using yours or my chakra, you are changing yourself into the demon you once thought of yourself... me."**

"So, that means that I'll be taking your place as king of demons while you die from loss of chakra."

**"Your mask is slipping, I hope you know."**

"What's the point. Hated by humans, pittied by demons. That is a life I don't want to live. I'd rather die all togather than have that as an option."

**"Kit, walk through the bars."**

"Um, okay." Once Naruto was through the bars,he was enveloped into a furry hug by one of Kyuubi's tails.

"Kyuubi?", Naruto said as he started to melt into the hug that somehow felt right to the both of them.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto said again after awhile.

**"Time to wake up kit. And, don't start playing with your hands. Your waking up early so you can get the hang of walking on all fours. The pads on you hands and feet will help a great deal while your doing this. You've got three hours until your team meets so eat, practice, and go to the training fields."**

"Right."

Naruto walked to the bathroom after he got out of bed unwillingly, and went wide-eyed.

"Sugoi!" Naruto squealed as he admired his new hands.

"I guess I have to hide these with gloves. Of course I could walk around the village just to show them off." Naruto said evily flexing his fingers.

**"Not on my life your not."**

"Fine. You know kyuubi, you can ruin fun by saying 'no' all the time."

**"Kit, you can have fun later but for now, start practicing walking on all fours until time to go. And put those combat boots on to hide your feet. But either way Kit, you will slightly feel like your bobbing up and down, as you have probably noticed as you've started to walk around your apartment."**

"Right." Naruto fell to his hands and noticed that it was more natural to walk like this than walking on just his legs. He always did run through trees like a fox would, but he never noticed. But what he did notice was that his arms had grown in length, just long enough that he could walk evenly on all fours and not fall face first into the ground.

"Well... I'll be damned." was all Naruto could say before his stomach reminded him that he was hungry. He ran to the cupboard to grab a cup of instant miso ramen.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, there it is! PLEASE R&R :)


	2. Team 7 Fued And The Secret

**"Inu" **Kyuubi/ Demonic Naruto/ shinigami & Inner Sakura talking

**_'I' " "_** thinking

"Tori" Talking

_'saru' _Thinking

**____________________________________________________TRAINING FIELDS_______________________________________________________________ **

"Where's Kakashi-sensei? He's even later than usual." Sakura asked worried about her sensei.

**"Shannaro! He better get his ass over here or I'll find him and send him back over here myself with my foot up his butt! CHA!"** Inner Sakura told Sakura.

"Hn, Naruto is missing too." Sasuke said. He was not in favor that Naruto was on his squad after he was able to be defeated by the dead last at the Final Valley.

"Yeah. I hope he's alright."_ 'After he brought Sasuke back, Naruto's been acting weird. He's not beeing loud or obnoctious. He's wearing less and less orange every time I see him. I've got to find out what's wrong with Naruto and not be here with Sasuke. After all, this was all my fault that he almost died getting Sasuke. He doesn't even call me 'Sakura-chan' anymore.'_

Just as Sakura was finishing her thoughts, Naruto jumped out of the tree to meet his teammates. Naruto was wearing a dark red sleevless shirt and black pants. He had a black short sleeved trench coat with red flames like the Yondaime's. He wore black combat boots and black fingered gloves to hide his paws.

"Oy, dobe. Where the hell have you been? And why are you wearing gloves?"

"I wanted to try something new, that's all." Naruto replied casually.

"Oh yeah, like I'd belive that lie. One week your wearing orange like you were'nt a ninja and now your wearing black and dark red. Do you honestly think that acting tough can make you stronger than me?"

"No, not really. And, if I recall, I was the one that defeated you at the Final Valley. To be honest, I held back on some attacks because if I didn't, I would've killed you, and."

"That puny ball of chakra couldn't defeat my chidori if that's what your talking about."

"That 'ball of chakra' was created by the Yondaime Hokage himself. It's an A-ranked jutsu and only three people have ever been able to master it. And your not one of them."

Sasuke was now officaly pissed off. Not only because Naruto defeated him, but because he knew one of the Fouth's moves.

Kakashi decided to intervine before the conversation got out of hand, "Yo."

"It's about time. Your starting to rub off on Naruto with that bad habbit of being late." Sakura said trying to loosen the tension. _'Thank you Kami-sama!'_

"Actualy, I was talking to Lady Hokage. Something about a stray little crimson fox wandering somewhere around the village." Naruto sneered at that. "Speaking of a crimson fox, Naruto, I need to talk to to you about that change you made to your training style and the way you're walking today. If your injured, I'm afraid you don't need to train." Kakashi said calmly to Naruto as if Sasuke and Sakura were never there.

_'The dobe has a training style? And what's with a fox that would involve Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought as for Naruto, he was starting to slip into a kitsune attack position that Kyuubi had taught him a few weeks back.

"How do you know about me? And why would you bring it up now. I've got complete control over the sadistic bastard when he's out." Naruto slowly calmed down but he gave out a small, deep growl to make sure Kakashi and his team got the idea that this was not the day to mess with him.

"Tsunade-sama told me exactly what you told her. Hm, Sasuke, Sakura, you two practice your chakra control while I have a talk with Naruto."

Kakashi led Naruto behind a tree far from his two curious teammates.

"Naruto, what the hell do think you're doing using Kyuubi's chakra? Your not in battle and there's no threat. I didn't get much detail about the situation, so, care to explain?"

"Well, after I won the fight against Sasuke, Kyuubi brought me to his cage to talk. The seal is starting to weaken and so is he. In the Forest Of Death, Orochimaru used a Five-Pronged Seal on the seal. When Ero-Sennin released it, Kyuubi's chakra started to pass through the seal twice as much as it should be. It was during mine and Sasuke's fight that I realized that I was starting to gain more of kyuubi's power than I had before. The changes have already started on my body. Take a look for yourself." Naruto pulled off his gloves and his boots and Kakashi's visible eye went wide.

"N-naruto. T-this happened overnight? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want the risk of getting killed. And besides, what would Sakura and Sasuke say if they saw me like this?"

"Well, I guess that we'll have to find that out now won't we? Ne, Naruto, don't you agree?"

"N-n-no. I-I'm not going to tell them. Not on my life."

"Naruto. They'll understand. They are your friends after all. Either you tell them or risk their lives when the Akatsuki come after you."

Naruto talked it over for a good two minutes inside the cage's bars with Kyuubi before deciding to tell his oblivious teammates his dark secret.

**"Kit, think of it as part of your training. In fact, I think that they could help draw out your true power. If you won't tell them, I'll take over to tell them myself."**

"Fine. But Kyuubi, what if they turn on me and try to kill me like everybody else." This was important to Naruto. And he was scared as hell that his friends would turn on him. He needed comforting, and Kyuubi instinctivly wrapped one of his tails around the young boy.

**"Kit, be strong. You have to stand up and face your fears head on. Make me proud."** Like that, Naruto was facing Kakashi again.

"Fine sensei, I'll tell them about Kyuubi." Naruto said sadly as he thought of everyone from the Rookie 9 trying to kill him with the whole village behind them bearing their weapons, demanding the blood that they had wanted since the great Yondaime Hokage lost his life in the great battle against the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Alright then, lets go." Naruto put his boots and gloves back on and went to his teammates probably for the final time.


	3. Sharing Secrets And Training

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Sasuke. There back." Sakura said silently hoping that everything would be alright. Oh how wrong she was. Kakashi had left so the gennin could be alone for awhile. And he already knew the whole story.

"Dobe. He probably just got in trouble for pulling a stupid prank."

"No, I didn't. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna let you guys in on a secret."

"Naruto, I just realized that you know just about everything about us but we no nothing about you." Sakura said.

"Well, Sakura, there's a reason for that. Y-you see, well. You know that the Yondaime faced Kyuubi almost 13 years ago on my birthday. You were told that Kyuubi was defeated and killed, but the truth is... that he was sealed. Yondaime was too weak to kill him so, he decided to seal Kyuubi into a newborn that had just been born. As luck had it, I was the only child born that week."

"N-naruto. Y-you carry that burden every day... AND YOUR STILL SANE?! W-why are you standing here smiling after the way everybody has treated you your enitire life? You should hate us... and the Yondaime."

"No, Sakura-chan, you were the ones that saved me. You saved me from being a demon to kill anyone to prove my power. I'd be like Gaara... but with more power. A long time ago, before I entered the academy, I hated all of them... I hated all of the villagers. I didn't know who or what I was to deserve to be hated so much, or why I even existed for that matter. Ever since I found out I had Kyuubi inside of me, everyones stares became colder. The pain was so awful... but... I found friends that acknowledged me so... even though I had Kyuubi inside me, I got used to the stares. Because I had gotten friends... because I wasn't alone anymore. I could never even begin to imagine the joy and happiness that I felt. I am so grateful, deeply greateful... It was okay for me to be alive... to exist. But, when I think of the past, I feel like I could go insane because of that pain. It wasn't just pain, it was a pitch black bottomless pit that was colder than ice. But, after I won the fight against Sasuke, Kyuubi brought me to his cage to talk. The seal is starting to weaken and so is he. In the Forest Of Death, Orochimaru used a Five-Pronged Seal on the seal holding him. When Ero-Sennin released it, Kyuubi's chakra started to pass through the seal twice as much as it should be. It was during mine and Sasuke's fight that I realized that I was starting to gain more of Kyuubi's power than I had before. The changes have already started on my body. More of Kyuubi's chakra is pouring into my body even now. The more I use chakra, the faster this is going to be."

"So, That means you'll be taking Kyuubi's place as king of demons, right?" Sakura said trying to confirm her guess.

"Hai, though I'm not really in the hurry to take that role. Besides, I've got buissness to take care of here."

"Like what dobe?"

"Like becoming Hokage. And, I want to surpass my dad."

"Wait. You know your dad? Who is he?" Sakura was amazed by Naruto more and more by the moment.

"Nobody... nobody but the Yondaime Hokage himself!" Naruto said with pride that even the Akatsuki had heard.

_____________________________(RANDOM)_____________________________

"Leader-sama?"

"Hm."

"What the hell was that?"

"Probably some hyperactive baka screaming his head off."

"Maybe I could make a display of art out of him, hmm." Dedara hadn't had any fun lately thanks to Pein-sama for who-knows-what.

"Were only to attack the jinchurriki if they don't willingly come with us. You should know this."  
_____________________________________________________________________

"Well, you do look a lot like him dobe. But I wonder if he's as obsesed over ramen as you are."

"I don't know. I wish there was a way to bring him back. I'd do anything to see him at least once."

"Hey, Naruto. Can you bring Kyuubi from the seal? I mean, can you bring him using a summoning jutsu or a blood seal?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, and I finished it before 4:30 this morning."

"Well, try it out." Sakura urged.

"Alright. Please work." Naruto took off his gloves to preform the jutsu. Sasuke and Sakura saw the paw like hands Naruto bore and watched him preform the jutsu.

**"Kuichose no jutsu: Double Tetrigram Seal Temporary Release!" **Naruto yelled using a raspy, demonic voice which made Sakura shudder and Sasuke flinch. (Yes, the all mighty Uchiha avenger flinched... AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN IF YOU DARE QUESTION MY POWERS!!!)

In a poof of red smoke stood a 5 foot, 4 tailed blood red fox. In Naruto's place stood a 6 foot tall, red headed teen with blond tips, blue eyes with slitted corneas. He had fox ears on top of his head, which were red with blond tips and one puffy tail, the same color as his ears.

"Naruto?" was all Sakura could get out of her mouth due to shock. Sasuke was gaping, and Kyuubi was taking in the surrounding area.

**"Kit, I thank you greatly for doing this."** Kyuubi said .

"No probl..."all of the sudden, Naruto fell down. His head almost hit the ground but Kyuubi's tails caught him and set him gently in Sakura and Sasuke's arms.

**"Sakura, you know medical ninjutsu correct?"  
**

"Hai. He's just exausted from using too much chakra. Naruto should wake up in 10 minutes at the least, knowing him."

**"Lay him down on me. If there's one thing I've learned about Kit, he's easy to fool. Sasuke, Sakura, hide behind a tree and enjoy the show."**

_'Wow. I never thought I'd say this but... Naruto kicks ass!'_

_'I'll have to admit, Naruto has it good. He's got Kyuubi by his side and seems to be under control. I hate to admit it... he's pretty cool. For a dobe.'_

**"Kit. Wake up."**

"Kyuubi? Where's Sasuke and Sakura?"

**"They went to get something to eat. You, as always, passed out from chakra exaustion so, I want to work on that. Get into defence and we'll start."**Naruto got on all fours which shocked his teammates. Naruto's tail counterbalenced his weight so it was easier to walk for him.

**"Get ready, kit. This is your new personal Hell."** Oh yes, Kyuubi was gonna get some fun out of this even if it killed Naruto.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hoped you liked it. I got rushed several times today. Teachers tend to get mad when your not paying attention to them. Please review!

'Till Next time,

Ja Ne!


	4. Planning

___________________________________________________________________

"Kyuubi! No more! Please, for Kami's sake! I've been tourtured enough!" Naruto complained as Kyuubi continued to maul him for about 5 more minutes until he got bored.

**"Do you surrender?"**

"Y-yup. For now anyway. But, did you have to go so hard?"

**"Get over it Kit. If your to be my sucessor, you must go through every challenge that is put in front of you. Sasuke! Sakura! It's your turn to fight him... and don't hold back!" **Kyuubi jumped back and let the fight begin.

After one hour of restless fighting against Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto had finally gotten his second tail. The sun was starting to set, but Team 7 and Kyuubi were relaxing and just talking about different things.

"Oy, Naruto."

"What, teme?"

"How much time does it take for you to gain a tail?"

"Why? Scared?"

"Nope. Just curious."

"There's no set time. It depends on how strong you become after a certain amount of time and the knowledge you've got within that same amount."

Kyuubi desided that now would be the best time to bring up the retrieval of the Fourth to the only three who would even stand a chance of that hell hole called a world, or also known as the Shinigami's stomach.

**"Naruto, you now know of your heritage, harbor no hatred towards your father and mother, right."**"Hai."

**"Sasuke, your not going to Orochimaru after I told you the truth about why Itachi killed your clan, correct."  
**

"Hai."

**"And Sakura, your currently training under the Hokage in medical arts, ne?"**

"Hai."

**"Well then, what If there was a way to get the Fourth Hokage back. Would you do it? Would you risk your lives to save him?"**

"There's actually a chance someone can save a dead person?" Sasuke asked enjoying what he was hearing from the nine-tailed kitsune._ 'So, I could have the chance to bring back my clan.'_

"But, what's the catch? I mean, something like this normally has a price to pay." Sakura pondered.

**"Were not just going anywhere... were going into the Shinigami's stomach."**"I see. It makes sense that the souls of those who've already passed or used the 'Shiki Fujin', like Yondaime but how to get there without dying sounds pretty impossible." Naruto said.

**"Yes, that would be true but, I'm going with you so that will make it easier. Your bodies will go into coma while your minds are able to roam around freely in the Shinigami to find three people of our choosing, one of which will be Namikaze Minato."**

"What about the other two people we can bring back?" Sasuke asked

**"You three can decide that for yourselves."**

"Then since Naruto never knew both his mom and dad... I think that we should look for Naruto's mom! And one member of the Uchiha clan." Sakura said with determination in her eyes.

**"Alright then, Naruto and I will tell Tsunade while the two of you get some rest. And be prepared for anything."**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry this chapter was so short. Homeworks been pilin' up and I'm loosing the war against it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Kitsune and Hokage

**I'm very happy that my story has gotten so many alerts already! I never would've thought that so many people would like it. To me, it's a shock. And, I'm very sorry that it has been awhile since I have updated Spellbound. My laptop is driving me nuts and so I'm typing this in the library. Well, enough of my rants... On with the next chapter!!!**

**_I don't own Naruto._**

**"Inu" **Kyuubi/ Demonic Naruto/ Shinigami & Inner Sakura talking

_**'I' **_Kyuubi/ Demonic Naruto/ Shinigami & Inner Sakura thinking

"Tori" Regular talking

_'Saru'_ Regular Thinking

**Hitsugi! Kuichose no Jutsu! **

**Hajime!!!**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

Tsunade was finally finished with her day's paperwork and was taking a well deserved break, enjoying her precious sak.

_'Finnaly! I'm finished with every single peice of paper in the office and Naruto hasn't barged in all day! I hope it stays that way for about another week or so.'_ Tsunade thought as Naruto barged in the door. _'DAMN YOU NARUTO!!!'_

"Baa-chan! I need to talk to you!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? Now what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you about Kyuubi."

"WHAT?!"

"Please, Obaa-chan. Let me explain. Um... Kyuubi is helping me train to be his successor."

"N-naruto. Why would you trust a demon. A _fox_ demon at that."

"He's also training me to be Hokage. It's kind of a long story, and he'll have to tell you himself."

"What do you mean 'tell me himself'?"

Naruto bit his thumb and made the _**I Inu Tori Saru Hitsuji**_ seals, "Kuichose no jutsu: Double Tetrigram Seal Temporary Release!" Naruto shouted as he summoned the King of Hell on front of Tsunade, who was gaping at the sight of a genin, a _genin_, summon Kyuubi no Kitsune in front of her.

**"Hn, thank you Kit."** Kyuubi turned to Tsunade,** "Tsunade-sama, There are some matters I need to disscuse with you, if I may."**

Tsunade only nodded her head slowly as she was running this twisted situation through her head.

"A-alright. First off, why are you training Naruto to be your successor?"

Kyuubi turned his head from Tsunade to Naruto, closed his eyes, and sighed.

**"Tsunade-sama, Naruto is a very talented shinobi and is very promising in many ways. Before I was sealed, Yondaime-sama asked me to help Naruto grow into a kind person who would help his friends, even at the cost of his life. He also wished that I train him in Kitsune techniques."**

_'Minato-baka, why did you have to put me in this situation? If I had the chance I'd kill you again, just for this crap.' _Tsunade thought

"Okay. Now I know from the sound of your voice, Kyuubi-sama, that you want to do something with Naruto."

**"Hai. This matter with the Akatsuki is disturbing Kami-sama, and he wished that the Yondaime be brought back for the purpose of eliminating the Akatsuki once and for all."**

"How can you bring him back? He's in the Shinigami's stomach and there's no way to bring someone back from the dead except if you use Edo Tensei... And only that twisted snake Orochimaru knows how to use it."

**"It will be hard, but, I've watched Kit and his friends excel greatly over the past. They are this world's only hope."**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**HA!!! I DID IT!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! Please review.............Please?!**


	6. Explanations and Timing

**_I don't own Naruto._**

**"Inu" **Kyuubi/ Demonic Naruto/ Shinigami & Inner Sakura talking

_**'I' **_Kyuubi/ Demonic Naruto/ Shinigami & Inner Sakura thinking

"Tori" Regular talking

_'Saru'_ Regular Thinking

**Hitsugi! Kuichose no Jutsu! **

**Hajime!!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**"It will be hard, but, I've watched Kit and his friends excel greatly over the past. They are this world's only hope."**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**"Kit, my chakra is running low. So I won't be able to train you and your team until we are in the stomach of Shinigami-sama."** Kyuubi turned his head to Tsunade, **"Tsunade-sama, I will need to talk with you later regarding my Kit's team and plans for Yondaime-sama**."

Tsunade nodded while wondering if she could trust the kitsune after all the pain he had caused Konoha and Naruto. _'Kuso... If I don't work with Kyuubi, then it might mean the end of the village. But, if I go along with his plans, he could turn this so he could get anything he wants. Damn you Minato for this hell!"_

"Hai, Kyuubi-sama." She said, reluctantly giving up on the situation.

Kyuubi nodded his head and dissapeared in smoke. Now that Naruto was alone with Tsunade, her temper reached it's limits.

"NARUTO! WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME GOES THROUGH YOUR HEAD?!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." he said trying to look calm, _'Kuso I'm dead! Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, what do I do? I'm fixin' to get my ass kicked thanks to that damned fox!'_

"HOW IN HELL COULD YOU NOT KNOW?!" Tsunade punched her desk, which cracked on impact.

"I told you, I DON'T KNOW!" the conversation quickly became a shouting match as the two blonds' anger grew. Tsunade, whom has had a trying day, was ready to punch Naruto in the face when Naruto looked her in the eyes.

"Listen, obaa-chan. I know what I'm doing, and with Kyuubi by my side nothing will happen to Sakura-chan or Sasuke-teme." Naruto said softly, hoping things wouldn't end up with him being in the hospital due to being punched through eight walls and landing in the women's hot springs section. He mentaly shivered at the thought.

Tsunade loosened her fist when she heard Naruto's voice. But she tightened it again when the blonde said nothing would happen to Sasuke.

"Listen Naruto, I don't care if the Uchiha gets his ass handed to him but I do care about you and Sakura. I know that the three of you put togather plus Kyuubi are impossible to defeat, but I still worry about your well being." she sighs, "If you really trust Kyuubi, then, go get the Yondaime back. And when you get back, both you and Minato-baka are dead! GOT IT?!" she yelled, letting her anger get the best of her, scaring Naruto. He ran out of the Hokage tower to find Sasuke to tell him they were going to the Shinigami's stomach.

_'You better come back with your teammates and your father, boy, or else I'll make sure Konoha becomes your personal hell for getting my hopes up.'_

__________________________________________________________________**One week later** ____________________________________________________________________

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were going to the hospital to meet Tsunade, whom is preparing the sealing jutsu with Kyuubi. If she makes one mistake, they'll die.

"Um, Naruto, are you scared?"

"No, Sakura-chan, I'm not. I'm just a little tense."

"O-oh." Sakura looked at the ground. "N-Naruto, is there a chance that we'll die?"

Naruto stayed silent for a while, his bangs hiding his eyes. The three stopped in their tracks, as Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto with scared lookes on their faces.

"Listen Sakura-chan, Sasuke, if we make one wrong move, we, along with Kyuubi, Tsunade-obaa chan, and half of the village, will be wiped out."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**"Sadly, that is what will happen if we screw this up. But, there is another liability to this. There is a time limit of one month in the Shiniagmi, which is roghly four days here**." kyuubi stated as he painted another seal on the concrete floor with one of his tails.

"Well, what happens if you don't come back during the time limit?" Tsunade asked the Kitsune.

**"Hm, we won't be able to come back. Our souls will forever be trapped with the dead while our bodies will not die nor rot, but forever stay the same age, nothing will change about them, accept the fact that they willnever move, talk, laugh, or wake up again. But, I will make sure that won't happen, even if I have to die in their place, Tsunade."**

"I-I'm going to hold you to that, fox. Or else."

**"I swear to Inari-sama himself, that no harm will come to the children. Yondaime, Kushina, and one Uchiha will be brought back."**

"An Uchiha? Why?"

**"That way Sasuke won't want to go after Itachi wanting revenge. It is sad, that such talent is being wasted with such a foolish dream such as vengance." **Tsunade nodded her hand in agreement.

"Your right. Sasuke still can mend his heart if he finaly realizes that Naruto and Sakura are his family, even though they aren't by blood, they'll be by his side even if he doesn't want them to." Kyuubi nodded and looked around.

**"Well, Tsunade, we're done. We can only hope for the best as team 7 will be tested to their limits, that they can survive." **Tsunade nodded

"I hope with all my heart, that they will overcome the pain of seeing all of thoes whom have past, and think of their lives here. They have so much to experiance here, j-just don't let me down, ya' here me Kyuubi!?"

Kyuubi looked Tsunade in her eyes, **"Tsunaed-sama, they will come back, you have my word."**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Oh my God my head hurts! I'm sorry that I've taken so long to write this goddamned story but I've had a mental blackout for a long time and many different plot bunnies rampaging through my head. Please, feel free to flame me for being so late, I deserve it. Til' next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
